Mania
by kaimelar
Summary: Bianca and Maggie land themselves in Middle Earth with out any idea as to how or why. They know little about the world in which they now live and can't explain all the crazy things that happen to them. Can they survive or will they simply wreck havoc?
1. Stories Like Mine

Author note: Well it would seem I'm back to fanficing. I have no idea what this story is about because I haven't looked at it since October. I actually started writing this in like August on my vacation to Maryland. So whatever. I hope you enjoy it if I can actually type it because my notebook is possessed and I can't get it to stay open on the right page…

->

I remember a lot about that day. I remember getting up early for a Saturday and having pancakes for breakfast. The chocolate chip kind, with extra syrup. Afterwards I returned to my room, got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans, an oversized t-shirt, and my hoodie. I grabbed my book off my desk and ran back down the stairs and out the door, pausing only to throw on my flip-flops.

I remember the exact shade of gray that the sky was and that the air even tasted like rain. I put my book down on a rocking chair and stepped out from under the overhang of my porch and waited for the rain to come, but when it didn't I deicide to get on my bike and go. I started down the road that led straight through Amber Meadows, the next development over, and back toward my house.

Halfway through Amber Meadows the sky opened up, pelting me with golf ball sized raindrops. I turned around to head for home. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I saw lights, the bright lights of a car coming down the road, straight for me. I swerved my bike to get out of the way but the ground was already wet and slippery with rain. The car blared its horn, its breaks squealed. I flew over my handlebars and landed in the street, sliding across the pavement until the palms of my hands were scraped raw.

The whole world was silenced as I heard a deafening crack as pain shot up one of my legs, down the other, up through my chest and down to my fingertips. Suddenly everything went black. And that's all I remember about that day.

->

I'd never know what happened that day, but in all stories like mine reasons why never matter. I know that there are endless possibilities as to what might have happened to me that day. I might have died or landed in a coma. It all could have been some dream that I never woke up from. But as far as I could tell I did wake up. I did not wake up in the street or at home, or even in the hospital.

I felt groggy and sore yet strangely comfortable in a bed so soft that I sunk down into the middle of it.

"Where am I?" I mumbled unintelligently.

"You are in Imladris, my lady," came an unexpected response.

I slowly opened my eyes to see where the voice had come from. A bright room greeted my eyes. I slowly turned my head and saw that the room I was in was rather empty. Aside from my bed there was a wardrobe, a nightstand, and a single chair, upon which my jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie were draped. The sun streamed in through many windows but none of them contained any glass in them, allowing the sounds of the birds to drift through the room. I looked up toward the high ceiling again to find someone standing over me. It was a girl, tall with long golden hair. She wore a white dress. She couldn't have been much older than I was; eighteen, nineteen at the most. She stood over me calmly, yet at the same time was nervously playing with a lock of her gold hair.

"Where?" I asked again faintly. Every breath I took made me dizzy.

"Imladris. Rivendell," she repeated, taking a step away from my bed to stare out one of the windows. My gaze followed her. She tucked the strand of hair that she had been playing with behind her ear. Although it took me several moments to realize what she had said and what I was seeing, I finally connected the two together. I was indeed in Rivendell and the girl who stood before me was an elf.

"Holy shit…" I breathed. "You're an elf."

"Why, yes. As are you."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm not an elf." The girl simply looked at me with a grin as she began to play with her hair again, as if to tell me to do the same. I reached up and touched my ears. They were pointed.

I jumped slightly in surprise and as I did, a wave of pain shot up my leg. That day and everything that had happened flashed before my eyes. The rain. The car. The sound of brakes. Falling. The driver. I saw her in my mind for the first time. "No," I whispered, "It couldn't be."

The girl shot me a quizzical look that I chose to ignore. "What happened to me?" I asked her quickly.

"You were found several days ago on the border of the land by the Lord Elrond's sons. They heard a scream and when they reached the source of it they found you lying on the ground, unconscious and crying. They brought you back here and I was asked to watch over you. I'm Silmarwen, by the way.

"Bianca. Binks," I said in a semi-daze.

"Bianca. That is a beautiful name. It suits you somehow. Well, Lady Bianca, you have raised many questions arriving here dressed as you were and with a broken leg."

"So I was just lying in the woods in the middle of nowhere with a broken leg? That's it?"

"Yes," she answered before pausing. "Well no. There was another girl. A mortal—"

"This girl," I interrupted, "where is she now?"

"In the room across the hall."

"I have to see her," I said, starting to get up, only to be forced back down by Silmarwen.

"No, you are not well. You have to stay in bed."

"No, I have to see her now!" I cried, struggling against a flustered Silmarwen. My leg was throbbing but I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore it, that is, until the elf girl hit me in my injured leg.

I cursed at the sudden intense pain that shot through my leg and looked through tearing eyes at Silmarwen. She seemed to be in as much shock as I was.

"My Lady…" she began.

"Stop. Just stop," I managed through gritted teeth.

"I am so sorry. I did not intend to hurt you. Here, let me help you back to bed," she offered, taking my arm.

"Don't touch me," I said faintly as I batted away her arm. "I'm not going to lie down. I'm going to see this girl. Now you can either help me or get out of my way."

The elf simply nodded and walked toward the door. "She's this way." Silmarwen offered me her arm once more and I took it.

We walked out of my bedroom and into another room that was equally bright, but with more chairs and some tables covered with books. Silmarwen led me through another door, into the hall, and through a third door.

An unmoving figure lay on the bed, and as I approached, I saw that I was a girl my own age. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, one particularly large gash across her forehead, and a black eye and a fat lip to top it off. I shut my eyes and felt myself falling. I saw this girl's face behind the steering wheel on the day of the storm. I knew who she was.

All stories like mine start the same way. Someone is lost in a world that they never knew existed without any idea how or why they are there. Luckily these people always end up in these places with someone that they know. This story is no exception. I knew the girl lying in the bed because she was my best friend.

->

A/N: wow…I don't remember writing half of this. I hope y'all like it. And if you do or even if you don't, leave me a review. This story should get a little crazier with the insanity. I'll try to update before the week is over but no guarantees.

->Kai


	2. Reunion and the Start of an Adventure

Mania 

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Why would I bother with fanfiction if I owned it?

A/N: Well, here comes chapter two. Sorry for the long time between updates but its been rather difficult because of school and such. It's a miracle I've gotten this far, but because of my three lovely reviewers Freelance Beatnik, Pink Aphid, and Ray, I have the will to go on! YAY! You all get cookies! Whoosh! On with the chapter.

-

Maggie. Maggie had been my best friend for years. We practically grew up as sisters. And now she was lying on a hospital bed in Middle Earth, so far from the home we grew up in. Although I had suspected her to be the girl Silmarwen had mentioned, my jaw dropped at the sight of her.

I rushed to her bedside as quickly as I could in my condition and shook her hard enough to wake her. Her eyes flew open, revealing the pale blue and sparkling color that had been hidden a moment before. A smile graced her lips.

"Well hello there, sleepyhead. It's about time you finally woke up," she greeted, as if everything was perfectly normal. I stared at her. "What?" she asked rather defensively.

"Are you mad?" I questioned, not knowing exactly what I meant by it.

"Probably." Maggie pushed herself up to a sitting position and yawned.

"Do you have any idea what happened? Do you have any idea where we are, Mag- "

"Rivendell," she answered promptly.

"As in-"

"Middle Earth," she answered before I could even ask. "Yeah, that Rivendell." She lazily rubbed her eye and yawned again.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I asked in amazement, running a hand suddenly through my hair.

"Aw, come on. That's not fair," complained Maggie. "How come I have to be the puny mortal chick and you get to be the elf?"

I stared at her once again, only this time I had to suppress a smile. I knew Maggie had always adored the elven race and would have love to be one herself and her I was, pointy eared and elfy. "You have to be the mortal because you're the idiot who hit me with her car."

"Dammit!" she cursed. "I hoped that you wouldn't remember." I smirked at her. "It's still not fair. You're the idiot who was riding her bike in the rain."

"But it wasn't raining when I left. That doesn't make me an idiot." I paused. "You're forgiven, by the way."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Forget it. They call it an accident for a reason."

"True. Besides, if I hadn't hit you we probably wouldn't be here."

"Also true," I said, propping my leg up on a nearby chair. "Now the real question is how do we get home?"

Maggie paused for a moment. Then she started laughing. I couldn't understand why but I started to laugh too. Maggie's laugh had always been contagious.

"Home?" she finally choked out. "Why would you want to go home?"

Our laughing began to slow as our sides ached and tears started to run down our faces.

"What?" I asked, slightly out of breath and still chuckling.

Maggie wiped a tear away from her eye as she answered, "Home, Binks. Why would you want to go home? We read the books, we wrote the stories, we wished. We always wanted to come to Middle Earth and now that we're finally here why would you want to leave?"

She had a point. "I guess I am a little freaked out."

"Understandable. It took me a few days to come to grips with the fact that I was really here. I nearly had an anxiety attack when I saw Elrond standing over me. You know he looks very similar to Hugo Weaving. Then he gave me this crappy stuff to drink and everything was cool and froody. At least it was for a few hours, anyway."

As she was speaking, Maggie had tumbled out of bed and walked over to the shallow, water filled basin and looked at her reflection. She winced slightly as she touched her black eye. Then she wandered over to the other side of the bed and picked up a robe off of the chair I had my leg propped up on.

"Come on," she said. "You'll never want to leave this place once you get a good look at it. What say you to an adventure?"

"An adventure? In my condition? Are you mad?" I asked her again, smiling slightly.

"Again, probably." She gently lifted my leg off of the chair and placed it on the floor and then gently helped me onto my feet. Or foot, rather. I leaned on her for support as we hobbled out of the room looking like some deranged contestant in a three-legged race.

Silmarwen had been waiting outside Maggie's room, clearly playing with her hair the whole while.

"My ladies," she nodded, stepping quickly forward to help Maggie support me.

"Oh thank dude, Silmarwen," breathed Maggie as half of my weight was lifted off her left side. "Geez, Binky, I know I offered to help you walk but I didn't know you expected me to carry you out of the room."

"Oh, shut up," I retorted. "I'm doing the best I can with only on leg. And must I tell you again that it's your fault?" Maggie rolled her eyes at me and laughed.

"I thought I had been forgiven."

"You have."

"Then quit blaming me for it."

"Just because you've been forgiven doesn't mean you're any less blameless. Now shut up and let's get on with the adventure."

"What adventure might you ladies be talking about?" said Silmarwen.

"Binky doodle here is a bit wary of being here. I figure once she gets a good look at this place she should feel more at home. After all it is beautiful," replied Maggie.

"Yes, Imladris is a very beautiful place, but I'm afraid the pair of you won't be able to adventure just yet. You are still not fully healed."

Maggie and I shared a glance before answering her in unison.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, who cares if we aren't fully healed yet?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, I mean it isn't like we're going to die," I finished.

Silmarwen stared at us in disbelief. "You cannot be serious. Bianca, you can barely walk as it is! Do you want to injure yourself more?"

"I won't," I said simply.

Silmarwen stared at me in disbelief again before mumbling something to the affect of "They're all the same," and then continued loudly with, "You cannot go anywhere in your condition. I absolutely forbid it."

I laughed. Maggie laughed. We both laughed at Silmarwen until we could barely stand up, or rather, until Maggie couldn't stand up. I couldn't stand anyway.

"Stop it!" she said, positively infuriated with us, "Do not laugh at me! I was left to take care of you and I can by any means."

Still laughing, Maggie and I chose to ignore Silmarwen's ranting and started off down the corridor as best we could.

"Where are we headed?" I asked.

"I'm not too sure," she replied. "I am hoping that we're going in the direction of the kitchens. I'm starving and the food here is delicious."

I shook my head at her. "Maggie, I'm absolutely shocked you didn't come back here as a hobbit."

She chuckled. "Do you have a problem with getting some food, Lady Bianca?"

"No, Lady Margaret. I'm famished myself. After all, I haven't had a real meal since those pancakes I had before you ran me over."

"Two things. One, stop mentioning that I hit you with my car because the guilt does that enough already. And two, never ever call me Margaret again. You know I hate that.

"Fine. I will never speak of those two things again as long as you don't complain about having to be my crutch until my leg heals."

"Deal."

I smiled again and took in the beauty of Rivendell as we continued to walk in the supposed direction of the kitchens. It was truly drop dead gorgeous.

"You were right Maggie. I never wanna leave this place."

"I hate to say I told you so." With a grin we continued limping down the hall in silence.

-

A/n: And the lovely chapter two. Rather non-loveliness. This is most defiantly not my best work but I didn't want to keep you guys hanging again. I am also once again sorry for the long time between updates and I promise to try to update sooner this time. So what now? Try clicking the button there and leaving me a review. Reviews bring inspiration and inspiration brings quicker updates. )

->Kai


	3. The Elf Lords of Rivendell

Mania 

Chapter Three

A/N: I suppose I should start by apologizing like mad for the severe lack of updates. So I'm sorry ten thousand times –grovels- Hokay. Nextly I would like to thank Freelance, Pink Aphid, and Ray for the reviews that I treasure with my life. I love you all. And lastly: YES! 'Froody' is a link to hitchhiker's, which is like my new obsession, and you totally made my day by recognizing it. Enough chitchat and on with the chapter!

We hadn't been wandering very long, but the time past slowly. Rivendell was absolutely beautiful. Each window let in the strong midmorning sunlight, which bathed each entity in the hallway in a light that made it glow. Rivendell simply radiated beauty.

We stopped every few minutes to rest because, apparently I need more help walking than I realized, and Maggie was getting really tired. But even so, Maggie was determined to get us to our destination and to the food. She led me down on hallway, up another, turned left and then right. Then she stopped.

"Need another break?" I asked her.

"No…" she said slowly, looking around the corridor. "I just realized that I have no idea where we are." She led me over to the large, glassless window that stretched almost for floor to ceiling and helped me onto the sill. She sat down beside me.

"Well, I'm not surprised," she continued. "This place is huge and I have only had the pleasure of wandering about it once. Elladan and Elrohir stopped me about five minutes into my little escapade and made me go back to bed."

I smiled and let the warm sunlight wash over me. "What are the people here like?"

"I've only had the pleasure of meeting a few"

Before she could finish, a voice interrupted her.

"Lady Maggie! What are you doing out of bed?"

Two elves, identical with long dark hair stood several feet down the hallway from us. As they approached they seemed to realize that Maggie was not alone, but with me: Binks, the broken-legged wonder.

"Lady Bianca, I presume?" acknowledged the elf to the right.

"Yeah, that would be me," I said with a smile, looking back and forth between the two elves before me. There was no difference in either of their appearances other than what they wore. The one on my right wore black trousers and deep red tunic. The other wore tan and blue. Their hair was long and dark, the front pulled back and fastened to keep it out of their bright gray eyes. They were both grinning in a mischievous kind of way. The one to the right addressed me again.

"My Lady, allow me to introduce myself. I am Elrohir."

"He lies," interjected the other. "I am Elrohir."

I shifted my gaze from the two elf lords that stood before me to glance at Maggie, who had dissolved in a fit of silent laughter. "I take it you've already been though this, then?"

Maggie nodded her red face silently. Elladan and Elrohir continued to grin. I remained completely and utterly confused.

"Fine," said the one to the left. "I see that you are weary. I am Elladan. Truthfully. You on the other hand should be in bed. You are not well."

"No," I said. "We aren't tired at all. We don't need more bed rest." Maggie placed her hand on my shoulder and tried to talk but was interrupted by Elladan speaking loudly to his brother.

"Ignoring us? She's ignoring us, Elrohir."

"Well, we can't have that."

"No, we can't have that at all." In one sudden and graceful movement, Elrohir lunged forward and before I could say "What the hell?" I was being carried down the hallway in Elrohir's arms. Maggie and Elladan were walking on either side of us.

"I tried to warn you, but they're too fast," she said trying to hide the amusement in her voice. I shot her a venomous look and tried to struggle against my captor.

"Put me down! I can walk by myself!" I insisted.

"Really? I would like to see someone walk with just one leg."

"Give it up," said Maggie. "It won't do any good to fight them. There's no point and I find them to be rather stubborn." I stopped. She was right. What point was there in fighting him? All he was doing was encouraging my laziness by giving me a lift back to my room. Elrohir turned to his brother and said something to him in what I assumed to be elvish. I pondered about what he was saying when I realized that this could be a serious problem. An elf who doesn't speak elvish? Odd, indeed.

I wondered what I would do if he were to address me in elvish. A little flood of panic ran through me. A rather useless panic as it turned out because the next thing he said to me was in the common tongue.

"Are you hungry, Lady Bianca?"

"You bet. That's why we were out in the first place. Hunting for food."

Elrohir chuckled softly and addressed his brother in elvish once more, who also laughed softly. "If you were looking for the kitchens I don't think you looked very well considering they are almost around the corner from your rooms." He smirked. Maggie and I shared a look of amusement and embarrassment as Elladan opened the door to my room and held it open first for Maggie and then his brother, who would have been incapable of opening the door himself.

Elrohir placed me gently down in the chair beside my bed and Maggie threw herself onto me bed in a rather graceful way. Elladan and Elrohir left the room without a word, closing the door behind them.

"Dammit," said Maggie under her breath. "What about our damn food?" she screamed after them, but she didn't get a response. She walked over to me and slowly hoisted me up out of the chair by my arm.

"Maggie, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to go get something to eat, and your coming with me." I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight onto her arm. We couldn't have taken more than four steps when the door flung open. One of the elf lords was standing in the doorway and said, "Don't even think about it." He moved out of the doorway allowing a small figure with a tray to slip past him and into the room. The elf lord smiled as he shut to door behind him.

The figure with the tray looked up and forced a smile. A guilty smile. Maggie helped me back into my chair and threw herself gracefully onto the bed again. Leaning back on her elbows she watched as the figure placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the ratfink, Silmarwen."

Silmarwen stared at Maggie and said sternly, " I am not a fink."

"You ratted us out to Elladan and Elrohir. Don't deny it. You're a fink and you always will be." Maggie was practically shouting now.

"I was doing my job," she responded evenly.

"Wait," I interjected. "How do you even know what a ratfink is?"

Silmarwen stared at me, speechless. She flushed a pale red and mouthed wordlessly at me. She seemed rather flustered.

"I- I- I don't," she finally squeaked out.

"Then how do you know that you weren't one?"

"It sounds derogatory. I simply assumed…What is a ratfink, anyway?"

I gave her a suspicious look. I quickly debated telling her. But that would probably require the explanation of the alternate universe that Maggie and I hailed from. I debated that in my mind next.

"She already knows," said Maggie, as though she was reading my mind, a talent she had acquired after knowing me for nearly twelve years. "Elladan and Elrohir asked me where we were from and I didn't think it would be wise to lie to them since the truth would come out later anyway."

"Good choice," I said, thankful that I wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone any time soon. "Their reactions?"

"They weren't all that shocked. I was surprised that they didn't freak out and ask a million questions. It's almost like this has happened before, like they knew that we came from a different world in the first place. It seemed kind of strange."

I thought about this for a moment. It was rather strange. "It could be the Mary-sue factor," I suggested.

"I guess. But the way they reacted. It was defiantly like they had this happen to them before. Like it was a common occurrence or something."

"Maybe all the stories are true. Maybe it does happen sometimes. You know the whole transfer of worlds thing."

Maggie shrugged and reached for some sort of sandwich like thing off the tray. She handed me one too. I took a bite and continued to think. Silmarwen had made her way to the window and was gazing out it absent-mindedly.

"It's rather odd how you two showed up here. I've only heard of it happening once before," she whispered more to herself than us. "That was a long time ago."

"What happened to them?" I asked her, interested.

"I don't really know. They just kind of disappeared." She turned back to look at us. "That was a long time ago. A long before I came to Imladris. I don't think it matters much now." She slowly looked over the both of us and apologized for sending Elladan and Elrohir after us. I accepted her apology on one condition: she had to teach me elvish.

My lessons, she said, would begin in the morning.

A/n: This chapter was inspired by crazy 90s music that I haven't listened to in forever. I hope you liked it, anyway. I'm sorry again for such a long time between chapters but I had like 5 or 6 school projects to do and I had to read _The Grapes of Wrath_, which was really long. I promise that I won't be so long with the next chapter. I'll try to be anyway. Reviews please?

Kaimelar


	4. My First Day Out

Mania 

Chapter Four

A/N: Most sorry. I'm a bad person. This was a ridiculous amount of time for one to wait for an update. But if you're still reading this although I kept you waiting I have one thing to say to you. I love you. You are the Rock-on-ing-est. since school is like over I'll be able to update more. I'll have the time to plot and write bits in pieces in my head this summer while little children jump all over me and make me play games. I'm working at a camp for ten-year-olds. But I'll pull it off. So I'll shut up and give you the much awaited for chapter.

Elvish was not as difficult as I thought is would be. At least not with three people who spoke it were teaching you. We received lessons every other day from Silmarwen, Elladan, or Elrohir. All three were extraordinarily patient with us although we both had a certain knack for the language. Maybe it had something to do us being Mary Sues. If that was the cause then I can't complain.

Maggie and I had our first lesson with Silmarwen, who had become a lot nicer to us ever since Maggie exploded at her the day before. I had taken a liking to her. I guess we kind of bonded during our lessons. I could feel the friendship vibe already.

Somehow though, I didn't think it was the elvish lessons alone that were forging our friendship with Silmarwen. I could connect with her so easily despite the fact that we came from different worlds. She was not what I expected an elf to be: laid back, funny, random, like Maggie and me if we had been born and raised in Rivendell. Then of course what did I expect with Elladan and Elrohir running around in a manner similar to that of the Weasly twins.

I didn't really know what to expect of the other elves, however. I had met Lord Elrond, but other than that I had no contact with anyone else other than the twins and Silmarwen since I was still confined to my room to heal. Maggie was allowed out but chose to stay near-by and keep me company.

Slowly I healed and was let out of my holding cell, as I had begun to call it. I had been dying to explore Rivendell's wonders for weeks, ever since I first saw it. On my first morning out, I got up and dressed. I pulled on a simple dress and brushed my hair into a ponytail at the base of my skull. As I studied my reflection in the water basin on my nightstand, Maggie came bounding into the room.

"Good Morrow! How are we this day in beautiful Rivendell?"

"Peachy," I answered. "I'm allowed to do things without adult supervision today."

Maggie was dressed in light colored trousers and a tunic that she had the seamstress make her. I planned on going there later today. I liked dresses but I could not wear them all the time. She had her shoulder length hair braided back, her bangs blown back and a mess, as always. Her injuries had all healed except for a the remnants of a small gash over her eye.

"Then let us go to the kitchens!" she yelled.

"Geez, Maggie. All you do is eat. And when you're not eating, you're thinking about eating."

"So sue me. I'm a hobbit at heart." Maggie smiled and shrugged and promptly bounded back out of the room calling for me to follow her. As if I had a choice.

By this point, Maggie had memorized the way to the kitchens from any point in Rivendell. She would never get lost because she always knew her way to the kitchens. Silly little hobbit.

We headed down one hall and made a right when we saw Silmarwen walking toward us. She picked up speed when she saw us.

"Maggie, Bianca!" she called. "Have you heard?"

"Apparently not. We've only been out of the room for two minutes," I answered.

"What's going on?"

"Lady Arwen is going to return home in a matter of days!" she explained excitedly.

"So…?"

"So? So she's coming home. There's going to be a feast. You two have never been to a elven feast before."

"Yeah they kind of don't have those at home," Maggie answered.

"Well, I think you'll enjoy yourself. Everyone here loves the feasts even that hobbit. And most other times he keeps to himself, usually haunting the library."

My eyes widened. "Hobbit? In Rivendell? Bilbo?"

"Yes. Bilbo Baggins. He's been here for many years now. But how did you…" I held my breath. OH boy did I screw up this time. "Oh yes. I forgot. Those books from your world tell you everything that has happened in this world."

I released the breath I had been holding in scared I had given away a secret that I should not have. Apparently Maggie had gone into great detail about our world during my unconscious days here in Rivendell. We had never actually discussed what had been said with each other. We should probably do that as soon as possible.

Silmarwen continued, " As for the feast, you'll need dresses since you have nothing suitable. I would go to see the seamstress today. That way they will be able to finish your dresses in time."

"Awesome. We were going there right after breakfast to get Binky more suitable clothes for living in. Trousers and tunics to be exact. While we're there we'll ask if they can make us dresses."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll leave you two to get some breakfast. I should be in the library if you need me."

Silmarwen walked down the hallway in the direction Maggie and I had come while we continued our way toward the kitchens. Maggie was rather silent and wore a look of pondering on her face. I stared at her quizzically. She didn't notice.

"Mags?" I asked.

"Hmm? What?"

"Are you okay? You seem slightly more disturbed than usual."

"No. It's just I wonder how she knew."

"How who knew what?" I asked.

"Sil. I want to know how she knew about the books."

"You mean you didn't tell her?"

"No. All I told Elladan and Elrohir was that there was an accident involving the both of us. When they asked how we got here I told them I didn't know. We came from another world. We didn't live in Middle Earth. We didn't even know it was real. They didn't ask any questions like I told you. Which I also found weird."

"Maybe this has happened before. Maybe that's how they know."

"Well, I could understand Elladan and Elrohir and Elrond knowing, but why would Silmarwen know? I like her but she isn't anyone important…"

I shrugged. "It kind of freaks me out Maggie, but I'm sure it's nothing."

"I guess…Maybe we should ask her."

"You could. It can't hurt. She's pretty cool about things."

"We will. Later. First we will break our fast the elven way. Then we will go get some closes for you. And some fancy stuff too. I'm thinking matching dresses in green and purple?" she said slyly.

"No. I don't want prom all over again. Those dresses were terrible and we looked stupid in matching dresses."

"Fine. No matching dresses. Ever again."

In stories like mine, things are all thrown out of sync. There are secrets that arise. The characters set the world and the history all off balance. This story is no exception. We were just starting our lives here and already the shift in the world's balance had begun.

A/N: that sucked. I'm sorry. Reviews anyway? Please?

Kai


End file.
